For example, in a vehicle during automatic driving, when a driver performs a driving operation (overrides), a self-driving vehicle control device makes switching from automatic driving to manual driving. In such a vehicle mounted with the self-driving vehicle control device, light-emitting elements installed in at least a part of a whole circumference of a steering wheel emit light to cause a driver to visually recognize that the vehicle is in an automatic driving state (for example, see PTL 1).